L'étoile inatteignable
by Alimia
Summary: Bella et Edward sont frères et soeurs. Adoptés par Carlisle et Esmée, ils ont vécu comme tels. Pourtant, Edward adoptera un jour des attitudes différentes envers Bella et celle-ci, ne sachant comme réagir, se laissera tenter. La réalité les rattraperont cependant bien vite...


Il était aux alentours des neuf heures lorsque je l'aperçue pour la première fois.

Baigné par un soleil étincelant, il rayonnait. À un tel point que je me demandais s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une divinité ou d'une illusion.

À l'époque nous avions treize ans.

Comme tout adolescent qui se respecte, il aurait dû avoir des boutons ou un appareil dentaire mais non. Il était parfait. Tout en lui semblait inhumain.

Il était sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée, hésitant. Ses mains fines aux longs doigts serraient sa valise rouge comme si sa vie en dépendait et si je n'avais vu que ses mains et ignorais que ce fut un garçon, j'aurai tout de suite pensé à une fille délicate et non à un garçon. Son corps, très mince, adoptait une posture sauvage, sur la défensive. Tout ce drame qu'il avait vécu avait eu des répercussions sur son corps mais sa silhouette ne me trompait pas. J'étais sûre et certaine qu'avant il n'était pas plus costaud, seulement qu'il devait avoir une silhouette longiline, svelte. Comme un guépard.

Sa peau était diaphane et son cou était fin, grâcieux. Quand je vis son visage, j'étais surprise, pourtant son corps aurait dû me préparer à ce choc. Je pense cependant que je ne m'y habituerai jamais. Il avait le genre de visage qui nous surprendrait éternellement tant sa splendeur et sa perfection étaient irréelles.

Il possédait une mâchoire affirmée qui appelait les étreintes et son nez, droit et fin, aquilin débouchait sur des lèvres comme je n'en avais jamais vu. Charnues, pleines, purpurines, ce qui était assez saisissant compte tenu de son teint. Elles avaient une forme originale. Les coins de sa bouche étaient légèrement relevés vers le haut, comme un très faible sourire. Pourtant, j'étais certaine qu'il ne souriait pas du tout. Son regard grave ne faisait que confirmer mes dires. Mais le plus incroyable dans ce visage fut ses yeux. Immenses, ils avaient la forme d'amandes. Avait-il de très anciennes origines asiatiques ? Pourtant ils n'étaient pas noirs, loin de là. Selon où il regardait, les objets qui s'y reflétaient provoquaient un changement de couleur instantanée à ses yeux. Mais ils étaient verts. Verts émeraudes. Parsemés de tâches ocres, ors et autres richesses et couleurs innomables. Y avait-il du bleu ? J'en apercevais à l'oeil gauche... mais et ce gris aperçu l'instant d'avant ? Oui à l'oeil droit. Voilà à quoi je pensais quand je regardais ses yeux incroyables. Le vert était toujours présent. Mais jamais de la même couleur. Il avait plusieurs verts et j'étais curieuse de voir quelle couleur apparaîtrait et quel vert selon ce qu'il ressentait. Après cette très longue étude sur ses yeux divins, je levais les miens sur ses cils très longs, fournis, clairs, qui effleuraient ses pomettes saillantes à chaque battement. Mon cœur en loupa un justement à ce moment-là, de battement. Étrange.

Ses sourcils, eux, formaient un arc parfait et ses cheveux, désordonnés naturellement, avaient également plusieurs couleurs accompagnés de plusieurs reflets. Mais la couleur qui se dégageait le plus était sans aucun doute le cuivre. C'était ça, le cuivre. Et quand il passait une main dans eux parce qu'ils retombaient sur son magnifique visage, j'apercevais des mèches brunes, noires ainsi que rousses et blondes qui scintillaient aux soleils.

Il était sublime. Impossible de mettre un mot sur ses lèvres, ses yeux, ses cheveux, sa peau, ses traits fin, son corps... Il avait un air mutin alors qu'il était, j'en étais persuadée, meurtri à l'intérieur. À cet instant, il devait haïr son physique qui ne lui permettait pas de faire son deuil tranquillement.

Je n'étais pas la seule hypnotisée par toute cette perfection. Alice et Rosalie, pourtant habituées à en voir avec leurs amis et étant belles elles-même, n'auraient pas dû être aussi abasourdies. Pourtant elles l'étaient. Et bien. Elles ne pouvaient détourner ses yeux de cette divinité descendue sur Terre pour nous montrer combien nous étions sans saveurs et fades comparés à elle. Esmée et Carlisle ne s'y étaient toujours pas habitués, ce qui sera impossible comme je l'ai dit auparavant. On ne peut pas s'habituer à ce genre de visage._ Impossible. _Ou bien il faut être encore plus beau. _Doublement impossible._

Les enfants, voici Edward Masen. Désormais son nom sera Cullen et il sera votre frère. Soyez gentilles avec lui même si je doute que l'on puisse s'inquiéter, nous avertit Esmée en jetant un regard comblé dans notre direction.

Notre mère était heureuse. Alors je l'étais aussi. Esmée avait droit au bonheur. Et je l'adorais.

Pourtant quand mon regard croisa celui d'Edward – mon frère dorénavant – je ne pu empêcher le rougissement qui atteignit mes joues, ni les battements précipités de mon pauvre petit cœur.

Quand je rencontrais Edward et que nos yeux se croisèrent pour la première fois, je savais que j'étais au bord du gouffre. Et que ce qui m'attendait en bas ne serait pas jolie. Ou bien trop.


End file.
